


Absolutely Not

by Castiell



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: ;), Angst, Brooke is great!!!, But read it anyway!!!, But then mostly angst, Fluff, Gen, I hope the ending might surprise you, Im sorry im horrible, Lot of both actually, M/M, Por favor!!!!, body takeover, boyf riends — Freeform, lil bit of both, yes another one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiell/pseuds/Castiell
Summary: Jeremy brought the Squip for one reason and one reason only. He wanted to be cool enough for Michael Mell.Some part of him told himself that this was ridiculous. If Michael hadn’t liked him, obviously they wouldn’t be friends, wouldn’t have matching tattoos, wouldn’t spend practically every day with each other. Yet that was the thing...Jeremy wanted to be more than friends.He was sure he certainly wasn’t cool enough for that. So when Rich told him all about this Squip, it sounded too good to be true. Michael had told him so too, (of course Jeremy didn’t tell him why he really wanted it) but still Jeremy was willing to try it.So together they forked over $401 for this gray, oblong pill from Japan that was supposed to change his entire life.





	Absolutely Not

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO KEEPS ON CHURNING OUT TRASH FICS  
> This gal ;)  
> I think this might be the worst one and by worst I mean the most evil but that will be for you beautiful people to decide  
> ~Enjoy

Jeremy brought the Squip for one reason and one reason only. He wanted to be cool enough for Michael Mell.

Some part of him reasonably told himself that even thinking that was ridiculous. If Michael hadn’t liked him, obviously they wouldn’t be best friends, wouldn’t have matching tattoos, wouldn’t spend practically every day with each other. Yet, that was it, wasn't it? Jeremy wanted to be _more_ than friends.

He certainly wasn’t cool enough for that. So when Rich told him all about this Squip, it sounded too good to be true. Michael had told him so too, (of course Jeremy didn’t tell him why he _really_ wanted it) but still the boy was willing to try it.

So together, they forked over $400 for this gray, oblong pill from Japan that was supposed to change his entire life.

 

**Day One**

_And you’re sure, this is your one and only goal?_ The Squip asked.

 _Yes._ Jeremy replied.

_And you’re 100% for Michael? Not any other student like Christine-_

_What? No._

_How about Kevin?_

_Oh my god, absolutely not._

_-Or Rich?_

_Rich is straight! And no!_

The Squip chuckled. _That’s what you think._

_What?_

_Nothing, nevermind. Fine. Michael it is. Target acquired._

 

“And so it just...tells you what to do?” Michael asked, staring at Jeremy’s brain as if it were going to suddenly become transparent. They were sitting together, as they always did, at lunch; occupying a less than crowded table near the corner of the cafeteria. 

Jeremy nodded while stuffing his sandwich into his mouth, the bread and lunch meat muffling his words. “Yup. That’s how it works.”

_Word to the wise, don’t talk with your mouth open._

Quickly he shut it.

_Now tell Michael how fast it’s working. Say you’ve already gotten closer to Brooke._

_What? How will that help?_

_Do it, and you'll see._

 

“And you know,” Jeremy continued, after he had thoroughly chewed and swallowed. “The results are like, crazy fast.” His tone of voice was perfect, eager and excited. “I’ve already gotten closer to Brooke and she’s like the second prettiest girl in school.”

Immediately Michael’s face darkened. “Oh,” He said, a bit too obviously unenthusiastic, “That’s great.”

 

_Dude what the hell? He looks upset! I’ve made him upset!_

_And why in the world would he be upset?_

Well, Jeremy didn’t have an answer for that.

 

“I’m not really hungry today.” Michael said, after a prolonged moment of just slightly awkward silence. “I think I’ll go to class early, I need to study for tomorrow’s test anyway.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll come with-”

“No, no.” Michael replied, much too quickly. “That’s okay. Finish your lunch. I’ll uh-See you later. Bye.”

“Bye.” Jeremy responded to the backside of the retreating figure. On the outside, he just seemed like a young man with a look of defeat on his face, glumly eating a sandwich. Mentally, however, he was having a furious conversation with the supercomputer that had just damaged his friendship. 

 

_What the hell was that, man? I think you just made Michael like me less._

_On the contrary, part A of our plan has gone smoothly._

_Part A?_

_Jealousy, Jeremy. People don’t know how much they want something until it’s taken away._

Jeremy scoffed. _You think Michael is jealous for me?_

_No. I know Michael is jealous for you. Supercomputer, remember? Now for part B_

_What’s part B?_

_Increasing the jealousy._

_Oh my god._

 

Michael was with Jeremy in his room, playing video games, an after school ritual that was as common to them as the sun rising. But something about him seemed off today.  He just wasn’t into it like usual. Jeremy could tell by the lack of over-exaggerated yelling when the on screen zombies ate one of their avatars, or the usual insults about each other’s playing skills that, after a couple of them by Jeremy met with minimal response, started to seem mean.

Michael had always been good at shoot ‘em up video games, having spent an uncountable number of hours playing them, and he was arguably better than Jeremy-Proven by the fact that Jeremy just got devoured for the second time. When Michael played, he always focused on the game, eyes never tearing from the screen and it's virtual horde of the un-dead. Or, that's what usually happened.

So why was he subtly and quickly glancing to the side at Jeremy with a strange expression every other minute or so?

Jeremy had no time to contemplate it, it was time for part B.

 

_Are you ready?_

_Yeah I’m good._

_Okay. Repeat my every word._

 

_You want to know another thing the Squip is helping me do?_

“You want to know another thing the Squip is helping me do?”

Michael groaned as his character got mercilessly eaten alive. GAME OVER, flashed over the screen in bright red letters dripping with blood. Sighing loudly, he tossed the controller to the side and shifted to get more comfortable in his beanbag chair, before giving his full attention to Jeremy.

“Yeah, go ahead. Shoot.”

_I have a crush on this student at school._

_…………._

_Jeremy, you have to say it._

 

“I have a crush on this student at school.”

Michael raised an eyebrow.

_The Squip is giving me tips on how to get them to like me. What do you think?_

“The Squip is giving me tips on how to get them to like me. What do you think?”

Michael’s face was carefully expressionless. “That’s... _great_ , Jeremy. Who's the student?”

_Just this someone._

“Just this someone.”

Jeremy continued to parrot the Squip’s words. “Like he told me that getting them flowers would be a good step. What type of flowers do you think I should get?”

Michael began to look almost pained, and if Jeremy wasn't so focused on perfectly executing Plan B, he would've been worried. “Can’t the Squip tell you?”

Jeremy smiled warmly. “Well you’re my best friend. If it were you, what would you want?”

Jeremy’s best friend busied himself with a non-existent stain on the beanbag chair. “Well, some people say roses are cliche but I think they’re always nice. I don’t know Jeremy, that’s really a question for a florist. Any should be fine as long as they’re not dying.” His voice snapped at the end and Jeremy stared at him in surprise.  

“What’s wrong?”

“ _Nothing_ is wrong, Jeremy.” He stood up suddenly, his behavior identical to what happened at lunch. “I have to go home and study, like right now. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Didn’t you study today?”

“Some people need more than thirty minutes to study, Jer!”

Jeremy seemed to shrink into his beanbag.

 

_Is this how it’s supposed to go?_

_It’s exactly how it’s supposed to go._

 

Michael looked apologetic as soon as he saw the plain hurt on Jeremy’s face. “I’m sorry, Jeremy. I just-I realized some things recently and I’m trying to deal with them.”

“Oh, well can I help? What kind of things?”

He chuckled humorlessly in response, “No, you definitely cannot help. And just...things. I’ll text you. See you tomorrow, okay?” He quickly gathered his belongings as he said this, ready in a matter of seconds and about to walk out the door.  

“Wait, Michael?”

 

Michael turned around, his manner immediately different, but in a strange way. His voice almost sounded hopeful. “Yeah?”

“What about chocolates?”

Confusion flitted across his features. “What?”

“Should I get chocolates with the flowers?”

The hopeful expression shut down immediately and annoyance-possibly even anger replaced it.

“How am I supposed to know?” He asked, just barely succeeding in not slamming the bedroom door shut as he walked out.

 

_Squip...That was horrible._

_That was part of the plan. And now part C._

_Do I want to know what that is?_

_It’s action. You need to act._

_How?_

_We’ll get to that tomorrow. Now, we need to shop for some better clothes._

_What’s wrong with my clothes?_

_You’re going to want to be dressed the best for tomorrow._

_Is there any way at all I’ll be able to wear something from my closet?_

_Absolutely not._

 

**Day Two**

Michael wasn’t in school the next day and that put a halt to the Squip’s plan. It was Friday after all, Jeremy tried to reason with himself, and sometimes Michael skipped out just because. Usually he would always tell Jeremy before he did it though…

During a free period, Jeremy whipped out his phone and texted Michael.

 _Be cool, casual._ The Squip advised.

 

_I didn’t see you in class today. What’s up?_

 

_That’s very good, you’re learning quickly._

_Well it’s all thanks to you, I guess. You’re sure this is going to work?_

_By the time I’m through with you, Michael won’t be able to say no._

 

The rest of the day passed by fairly quickly. Only near the end did he get a response from Michael.

_Family’s going to our lake house. Be gone all weekend._

It was short and blunt, and Jeremy spent most of his last class frowning at his phone because of it. 

 _Sounds fun._  He eventually texted back. _See you monday then._

 

_Is the universe conspiring to ruin this for me? Or am I just that unlucky?_

_Don’t be so dramatic._ The Squip chided. _A little waiting never hurt anyone. This will give us time to refine our plan._

Well, he had gotten Brooke’s number over the weekend, he could always hang out with her.

 

_And you have me. Nothing is ever boring with a Squip._

 

**Day Three**

Jeremy found out that talking to the Squip wasn’t actually all that bad. Brooke was getting over a stomach bug, she had apologetically told him with several throwing up emojis when he texted, so they had agreed to meet up on Sunday.

Jeremy’s usual passing of time included, and was often solely made up of, watching porn or playing video games with Michael. Neither was an option right now.

 

The conversation with the supercomputer inside his brain had started out by Jeremy curiously asking Squip a question about his abilitiesl from there it escalated.

 

_What was it like before you were activated?_

_What was it like when you were in the womb?_

_...That’s fair._

 

 

_Who made you?_

_All the supplies was laid out in front of an ancient blind monk in Tibet. He had predicted the rise of technology. From him, the first Squip prototype was created._

_Oh my god, really?_

_No. That information is classified. And you're gullible._

 

_Has any Squip ever gone rogue?_

_Rogue in what way?_

_I don’t know.  Start feeling human emotions, going crazy?_

_No. No, that’s never happened, and if we’re lucky it never will._

 

_What if someone had a Squip and then didn’t want one?_

At this question, the Squip paused. The seconds of silence stretched on until Jeremy started to think that maybe the Squip had fallen asleep. Or run out of battery? Did they do that? Just as he was about to go look for his phone charger-And do what with it, he wasn't quite sure yet-the Squip answered, it's tone matter-of-fact.

_Who wouldn’t want a Squip?_

 

 

 

And so it went on and on, until Jeremy realized that he had spent almost the entire day talking to the voice inside his head.

 

_You know, it takes a little while to get used to having a supercomputer in your brain, but you’re not that bad, Squip._

_Obviously. I’m worth six hundred dollars._

_Four hundred dollars._

_I will cease helping you._

_Fine, fine, six hundred dollars._

_Thank you._

_You’re welcome. Now can you tell me who made you-_

_No._

 

**Day Four**

Jeremy had thought of Brooke as somewhat untouchable. It made sense in his mind, having only seen and somewhat stared at her from afar.

Not only was she gorgeous, what with the silky, soft-looking blonde hair that fell in careful waves past her shoulders and the warm brown eyes framed by her thick lashes, (not even beginning to mention her impeccable sense of style), but she was also intimidatingly popular.

Thanks to the image two years of silently passing her in the halls conjured, a large part of him expected a somewhat stuck up person who he would need all the Squip’s available help to appeal to.

By the end of the day, Jeremy felt bad for ever thinking that. He could confidently add "Unfairly nice" to her list of attributes, along with the fact that she made him laugh almost as much as Michael could.

 

In the beginning they had gone to Pinkberry for frozen yogurt, the perfect dessert for such a bright spring day, and during that time, Jeremy ended up spilling all the information having to do with Michael and the Squip.

Brooke, having run in the most elite of school circles, already knew about the supercomputer drug, Rich had told her all about it and understandably, she wasn’t completely comfortable with the idea of a computer in your head. Nevertheless, she wished him luck with Michael and even gave Jeremy crucial advice on how to ask a person out for the first time. 

In return, Jeremy listened to her as she spilled about all of her relationship difficulties, though there truly weren't that many-"I'm still in the honeymoon stage with Chloe. She's a bitch and my future wife."-As well as all the latest school gossip that he just  _had_ to know. 

After they had finished their delicious treats, she looked over to him as they walked through the parking lot. “What do you want to do next?”

_Before tomorrow you need to go shopping._

Jeremy frowned, “My Squip said I need to go shopping for new clothes.”

Brooke grinned excitedly, “Sounds fun! You must want to look your best for Michael-That's adorable. I know all the places we need to hit.” And so they went.

 

Both the Squip and Brooke offered their proven fashion skills-Brooke gained by experience and the Squip by instantly downloading several hot couture magazines- and by the end of the day, Jeremy had acquired almost an entire new wardrobe, complete with shoes, accessories, and even styling hair gel.

Brooke grinned as she dropped him off at his house, the many different and heavy shopping bags weighing his arms down. “Michael is going to take one look and fall in love.” She promised, chuckling at the way his face immediately flushed tomato red.

That night, Jeremy slumped exhaustively into bed. All that shopping had been more than tiring tiring, but despite that, he could still feel the nerves buzzing in his stomach. They were trying-and succeeding- in keeping him awake with painful, sharp jolts. 

He tried not to mind them though. Jeremy had much more important things to worry about. 

Tomorrow was the day.

 

**Day Five**

Tomorrow was not the day.

When Mr. Heere woke up and went to go use the bathroom, he was greeted by the sight of his only son sitting by the toilet, looking ready to hurl at any given moment.

Based off of the smell, it wouldn’t have been the first time.

 

“What do you think caused it, son? Food poisoning?”.

By answer, Jeremy regurgitated the remainder of his dinner. The chunky, brown liquid made a disgusting splashing sound and to avoid further nausea, Jeremy quickly flushed it away. 

Laying his clammy forehead on the cool tile of the bathroom floor, he didn't bother to look back up at his dad as he miserably revealed, “Stomach bug.”

 

**Day Six**

Jeremy was feeling somewhat better and he hadn't thrown up in seven hours, but his dad was wisely keeping the boy home one more day, just in case.

Yesterday he had expected Michael to come over when he told him via text why he missed school. They always visited each other when they were sick, fearless about the fact that they would probably catch what the other had, and eventually defeating the sickness with jokes about how bad the sick one looked. Still he hadn’t showed up.

 

 _I really think Michael wants nothing to do with me._ Jeremy complained to the Squip, who was supposed to be _helping_ the situation, not making it worse.

_I’m sure he has a reason. You’ll have to wait and find out._

And so Jeremy waited without saying another word about it, (not that it mattered, considering how much he thought about it). But by the time 3:30 p.m. came around, he was ready to give up.

_Michael’s definitely not coming._

 

Excitement shot through him so fast upon hearing his dad talk to someone downstairs that it almost made him woozy. It deflated within seconds when he realized that Brooke had told him that she was going to stop by to check up on him. She understandably felt bad, having been certain (and correct) the sickness came from her.

Then footsteps came pounding up the stairs and Jeremy had only a second to think that they sounded too heavy and unfamiliar for Brooke when Michael was bursting through his bedroom door, carrying a grocery bag. 

Jeremy felt the wide smile on his face naturally appear as the boy came in and sat down right next to him on the bed, unpacking the items from his bag. After the customary, "You look like shit," comment, he brought out a Tupperware container of chicken noodle soup, a pack of saltines and a bottle of ginger ale.

“I’ve heard of chicken soup for sickness, but saltines and ginger ale?” Jeremy asked as Michael handed him the bowl.

“Hell yeah man, This will have you feeling better in no time.” And surprisingly he was right. After having not eaten for a day and a half, he was ravenous, but afraid of everything coming back up. Luckily instead, Jeremy’s stomach settled and he no longer felt he was on the verge of a painful death. 

 

“Thanks Michael. How was the lake?”

Michael’s face brightened, “Beautiful. Dude, I totally would love to live there. We went fishing and swimming, it was great.” As he recounted all the lake activities that they did, "Even though the water was so fucking cold, like ice-", Jeremy felt like just listening to Michael was making him feel better.

 

 _I’m going to ask him now._ Jeremy thought confidently, expecting the Squip to be all for it.

_No, you most definitely will not._

_What? Why not?_

_Think about it. You’re clammy and sweaty and you haven't brushed your teeth from the last time you threw up. Not to mention that kissing him will probably result in Michael also getting sick._

_I guess you have a point._

_Of course I do. Now save it for tomorrow when the time is right._

 

“Sorry for not coming yesterday.” Michael was saying. “I had to stay at home after school and help my family unload and unpack everything. How was your weekend?”

“Oh you know, fine. I actually went shop-” The dinging of Jeremy’s phone from the dresser interrupted their conversation and Jeremy began to rise to retrieve it. 

“Woah, stay in bed, sicko. I’ll get it.” Michael rose, grabbing the phone and quickly entering the passcode with his slender fingers, having known his password since eighth grade when he first got a phone. 

“Hey, you changed the background of your phone.” He laughed, “What happened to the Apocalypse of the Damned fanart?” He squinted at the screen. It was a picture of a slightly familiar girl making a ridiculous face upside down in the camera.

Jeremy chuckled. “Oh yeah, that was Brooke. She changed the picture without telling me.”

“Oh.” Michael replied, his tone swiftly different. “Um, anyway. The text was from her. Brooke. She said she’s almost here.” He looked up sharply. “She’s coming over?”

“Uh, yeah.” Jeremy said, surprised at Michael’s change of voice. “She feels guilty because she think I got the sickness from her when we hung out on Sunday.”

“Oh.” Michael repeated, immediately coming up with the two could have been doing in close proximity that would definitely pass a sickness on. “Yeah. Makes sense.” Abruptly, he walked back over and handed Jeremy his phone.

“Well, that’s my cue to leave, then. Keep the bowl, you can just give it back to me at school.”

“What? You’re leaving? Why?”

Michael stared at him, his face struggling to portray a certain expression. “Uh, because Brooke is coming over?”

“So what?”

The expression hardened the same time he reached the doorway of Jeremy's bedroom. "I’m sure you’ll want some alone time.”

And before Jeremy could even question what he was talking about, Michael walked out the door without another word. 

 

Not eve five minutes later, Brooke walked in, carrying a Get Well Soon! card (which she threw at Jeremy’s head) and more chicken soup.

“I met Michael walking out.” She began, sitting on the side of the bed and beginning to open the soup.

“Yeah, he was just leaving.”

“You already got him alone in your bedroom? Nice.” She remarked, reveling in how easy it was to make Jeremy. “He seemed icy though.”

“Oh, I don’t want anymore soup," Jeremy said, not sure how to respond to the _Icy_ comment, "I have enough.”

“Yeah I noticed.” She said, whipping out a spoon. “It’s for me.”

Jeremy chuckled at that as she continued, only pausing to shovel some soup into her mouth. “He looks nicer when he smiles. Though, I’ve only really seen him smile when he’s with you.” 

He sighed, much more dramatic than needed, and looked off into the distance. “Yeah, maybe not so much anymore.”

Brooke stared at him. “You’re still asking him out tomorrow, right?”

He persisted in avoiding her gaze. “Well....I don’t know. He seems kind of distant lately.”

“I’m sorry, the answer we were looking for was ‘Yes, I will be asking Michael out tomorrow and he will say yes and we will be very gay together.”

Jeremy laughed out loud again and finished up the soup Michael had given him, finally meeting the girl's gaze. “I won’t be able to get out of this, will I?”

Brooke smile was laced with more than a healthy dose of mischievousness, and Jeremy was struck with the sudden thought that her and Chloe, the school's Queen B and resident devil, probably made a very good couple. “Oh absolutely not.”.

 

**Day Seven**

This was the big day, according to the Squip. The hit or miss day. And so, because the stakes were so high, and also because there was no escaping a supercomputer _or_ Brooke Lohst's orders, he was going to be dressed nice. More than nice, actually. He had done all that shopping for a reason, after all. 

His jeans were black and tight-yet surprisingly comfortable. His shirt was a dark blue button down with little sail boats underneath puffy clouds that the Squip insisted brought out his eyes.

For a short while, the Squip had taken control of Jeremy’s hands (with explicit permission of course) and expertly styled his fluffy brown hair, using the suave cream they had brought.

 

When the boy looked into the mirror, he didn’t see Jeremy Heere. He saw someone cool enough to be with Michael Mell.

 

Six different people in school gave Jeremy their number today. Three guys and three girls. One of them Michael had been present for. She had started out all giggly and touchy but quickly left after minimal conversation; Jeremy could have sworn Michael was glaring at her.

That aside, seeing Michael's reaction to how he looked; the tightening of his throat, a slight redness to his cheeks, more stammering than he had ever heard come out of him before, Jeremy could almost believe he was into him too.

 

In the lunch line, Squip once again expertly orchestrated the perfect words to say.

“Do you mind if I come over to your house a little while after school? I have something to show you.”

For the first time in their friendship, Michael looked conflicted when Jeremy asked that question. After seconds of avoiding the boy's gaze, trying to look everywhere but his face and then failing when that only resulted in staring at Jeremy's body, he gave in.

 

“I-uh-I might go to class early again to...study more.”

“Wasn’t the test this morning?”

“Oh you know, the-the other one.”

Jeremy frowned, but immediately brightened afterwards. “Brooke asked me to sit with her today so actually, that works out fine!”

Michael’s eyes narrowed. “I’m sure it does. Actually, I think-I think I’ll just go now.” This time, Michael didn’t even say goodbye before stalking off.

 

Jeremy released a shaky breath. _This better work._

 

Brooke was almost as excited as Jeremy, though nowhere near as nervous. She exuded the confidence he wished he had, spending the entire lunch hour giving him last minute tips and fixing his already perfectly styled hair.

“I’ll admit it,” She said approvingly, looking him up and down. “Your Squip has style.”

_Thank you._

“He says thanks.”

At the end of school, she sent him off with a wave and a jubilant, “I hope it works out!”

He waved back.

 

Before heading off to Michael’s, he picked up the items he needed. In one hand he had a bouquet of flowers, fresh from the florist, and in the other, instead of chocolates, a bottle of red mountain dew.

Well, it wasn’t actual, _real_  Code Red: Mountain Dew. Michael loved old sodas and vintage stuff in general, but Jeremy had pretty much blown all his spending money, what with the Squip, his new wardrobe, hair supplies, and the bouquet. In reality, the vintage soda was simply Sprite colored with red food dye. But the Squip had told him he could just explain to Michael how, as soon as he got his first paycheck from his summer job, he’d be replacing it with the real thing.

For now it would have to do.

Heart in his throat, Jeremy walked in his stylish new clothes over to Michael’s house. It was now or never.

 

 _How about never?_ Jeremy asked on the doorstep, facing the dark green front door he had entered through so many times before. _Never is good._

_Don’t be so childish, Jeremy. If you want to be with Michael, this is what you have to do._

_But what do I say to him?_

_I know exactly what you need to say._

_Great!_

_But I’m not telling you._

_What?!_

_This is supposed to be yours and Michael’s moment, Jeremy. In fact, I will be disappearing while you take care of this. I expect to come back to a success._

Jeremy felt the absence of the Squip. It wasn’t complete, he could still feel a tickle of it’s presence, but it seemed to be...sleeping. (So they did sleep!)

Regardless, the Squip was, as always, correct. This part he had to do by himself.

Nervously, he knocked on the door. Instead of getting up and opening it, Michael’s voice yelled loudly from the inside, “Who is it?”

“It’s Jeremy!” He yelled back.

A brief moment of silence. Then, “Come in, it’s open.”

Walking inside, Jeremy was greeted by the sight of Michael leaning forward on their living room couch, gaze focused while intensely playing Apocalypse of the Damned. He didn’t even bother to look up at the boy, all he let out was a nonchalant, “Hey Jeremy.”

“Uh hey, Michael. Do you think you could pause the game? It’s kind of important.”

“Well I’m in the middle of this really high level-”

Jeremy’s stomach filled with butterflies, eagerly flying around and brushing up against his insides. He tried again, his tone becoming desperate. “ _Please_ Michael." Jeremy saw Michael’s eyes close and his lips quickly move, as if he was saying a prayer. He paused the game and looked over at his best friend.

When he saw Jeremy all dressed up, holding flowers in his hand, he rolled his eyes.

 

Jeremy could feel his heart shatter. With robotic movements he moved forward, and slowly handed Michael the flowers.

He had taken such care in picking these out. The pre-wrapped bouquets were all gorgeous, but Michael did say he liked roses. Well, Jeremy also knew he liked mixing things up, and so he had chosen six of the flowers, each one a synthetic but beautifully bright color of the rainbow.

Even Jeremy could see it was elegant, and he had been so sure Michael would love it.

So when he stared, seemingly unimpressed, at the bouquet, as if it was a dead mouse his cat had dragged in, Jeremy knew this had been a mistake. He cursed the Squip for trying to help him and he cursed himself for being foolish enough to ever think Michael would want to be with him.

After a couple of seconds of thick silence, Jeremy couldn’t stand it.

“What-What do you think?”

He gave a non committal shrug and handed it back to Jeremy. “Pretty, I guess.”

 

God, he had been such an idiot.

 

Michael turned around and walked back to the couch, picking up the controller. He gave one final slow glance to Jeremy. “I’m sure that whoever you-you-You’re crying.” All signs of negativity disappeared. Michael threw the controller to the side and rushed to the boy.

“Woah, woah, Jeremy. Why are you crying?”

Furiously Jeremy swiped away at the traitorous tears. The sting of rejection and the embarrassment of crying five seconds after said rejection was apparently too much.

Jeremy ignored Michael’s questions, instead fiercely muttering to himself while picking up the soda he had set on the floor. “I _knew_ this was a bad idea, I knew you wouldn’t want to be with me-” Jeremy tried to laugh through his tears but was far from successful-”Why on earth would you want to be with _me_?”

“Jer, what are you talking about?”

Jeremy’s head snapped up, like he had only now remembered that Michael was in the room. “I’m sorry if this ruined things," He blubbered, "I-I understand if you don’t want to be f-friends anymore.” 

“Okay, now you’re talking crazy. Why wouldn’t I still be friends with you?”

Jeremy stared at him as if he had lost his mind. “I made things uncomfortable by giving you these-" He pathetically lifted the flowers up, "-and obviously you don’t want me as your boyf-

Michael’s eyes widened, unsure he had heard the boy correctly. “Giving me...the flowers?”

“Yeah," Jeremy depressingly whispered, his voice cracking in the process. "Who else would they be for?”

“Um, Christine? Brooke?! Your crush? Just for starters.”

The yell of frustration Jeremy let out was completely warranted-At least from his perspective it was. “ _You’re_ the crush, Michael. I-I am sorry, I really shouldn’t have done this. I promise I won’t bring it up again-”

“Say that again.” Michael said slowly.

“What?”

“Say what you just said.”

“I w-won’t bring this up again-”

“-No! Not that. The other thing. _Before_ that.”

“Wha-You were the crush?”

“Yes, that! Say that!”

“Michael, I just did.”

“Please just one more time.”

“Michael," Jeremy's voice hardened and he wasn't sure whether or not it was anger or hurt that was suddenly flooding him. Or possibly confusion. "If you’re trying to make fun of me, this is  _not_ funny-”

“Of course I’m not making fun of you, just please. Say it one more time.”

 

Jeremy took another shaky breath. “Michael, y-you were the crush.”

“I was the crush.”

“You were the crush.” 

Michael jumped up in the air, laughing. Jeremy grimaced. “I’m going to leave now. God, I’m sorry again.”

“No! No! Don’t leave.”

Jeremy’s shoulders were shaking. “ _Please-_.” He could hear Michael’s footsteps behind him, felt him standing right there.

Gently, Michael turned Jeremy around. “Jeremy, I don’t-” And here it was, as if the first rejection wasn’t clear enough to begin with.

 

But Michael was having trouble finding the right words, “I-I like you, Jeremy.”

“As a friend, I know. I get it, Michael, I don’t need to go through this again, I just-I just did.”

“No-Not as a friend. Jeremy, I'm-I’m going to kiss you now, okay?” And Michael couldn’t wait for a response. He was leaning in and finally, finally kissing Jeremy. Not only did this kiss feel perfect, it felt _right._ And it tasted salty, an added ingredient from the tears. Jeremy’s eyes flew open in shock, he didn’t move, didn’t-couldn't even seem to breathe.

When they did break for breath, Jeremy couldn’t stop staring at Michael. 

“I don’t understand. Do you-What?”

“I-I thought that the flowers were for Brooke, I thought you were going to ask her out and I couldn’t-I  _can't_  stand the idea of that happening. I’m sorry, I still shouldn’t have acted like that.” Michael smiled hesitantly. This was not an afternoon he had planned for and the words were coming out faster than he knew what to do with them. 

“You’re my crush too, Jeremy. For so fucking long and I couldn’t say anything because I didn't know how you'd react and-I didn’t want to lose your friendship. I never do but I acted like an idiot so many times, Jesus, Christ, I’m sorry. Of course I want to be with you, and, fuck, I understand if this threw you off but, what-Um, what do you say?”

“I got you Red Sprite-Mountain-Dew!” Jeremy blurted out.

“What?”

He jumped forward suddenly and kissed Michael, the force throwing them back onto the couch. They continued drawing kisses from each other, unaware of the passing of time, until Jeremy got so woozily drunk off of them he was afraid he'd get sick again. 

Drawing back in an attempt to avoid the temptation of kissing his best friend again, Jeremy responded. “Yes, I want to be with you.”

“I want to be with you, too.” Michael grinned. “And the flowers are beautiful, I love them.”

A laugh, a real one this time, escaped Jeremy.  

“Well, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

**Day Eight**

They stayed up late into the night-After Jeremy informed his father he would be sleeping over Michael's house, of course-laying together on the couch and talking about everything and anything.

 

“So, let me get this straight. You got the Squip, all because you wanted to be with me. Dude, that was a waste of four hundred dollars!” Michael kissed Jeremy on the cheek. “You could have just asked me.”

Jeremy let out a giggling-type laugh, still high off the giddiness he felt. “To be fair, if it wasn’t for the Squip, I probably never would have asked you. I wouldn’t have had the courage.” He turned to face Michael. “It seems so silly looking back on it now, but at the time...That was like the scariest thing I’ve ever done.”

Michael’s smile turned into a grimace. “I probably didn’t make that any easier. Listen Jeremy, I’m sorry again-”

He was silenced by a quick and eager kiss.

“Why focus on the past?” Jeremy wondered.

“It was literally yesterda-”

“What matters is right now. Don't you agree?”

They somehow managed to bring themselves even closer to each other.

After a while of normal conversation turning into incoherent whispers, they both grew tired, eyelids threatening to close. Right on the brink of sleep, Jeremy, the paranoid and worried part of his brain still wanting to hum all night, softly asked, “Nothing can mess this up, right?”

A moment passed in silence and he assumed Michael had already falling fast asleep, but then, an even quieter response.

“Absolutely not.”

 

**Day Nineteen**

To say things were going good with Michael was an understatement. The chemistry and charm that had strengthened and cemented their friendship easily flowed into their new relationship.

Almost everything was exactly the same as before, except now when Jeremy daydreamed about kissing Michael, he actually went through with it. And when Michael felt the urge to hold Jeremy’s hand as they walked through the hallways, he did just that.

It was exactly how both of them had always imagined it would be, and they essentially owed it all to one person. Well, one _thing._

 

**Day Thirty Eight**

It was strange...The Squip had never felt anything like this before. He wasn’t sure he had an operating system that _could_ feel this way, and he didn't know what caused it.

All he knew was that constantly having to observe this young love that had started out much like a flower bud and was now continuing to blossom...It was affecting him.

In what way, he couldn’t be sure and he wasn't positive he'd like to be made aware of it.

But as Jeremy used him less and less the feeling only grew. He was one of the most advanced pieces of modern technology and yet, he couldn’t place it. He had a seemingly infinite amount of knowledge at his figurative fingertips and yet, he couldn’t name it. All he knew was that with each passing day, it increased and he had no control over it.

 

Whatever it was, he hated it and yet, it still wouldn’t stop.

 

**Day Seventy Four**

Michael and Jeremy had spent the entire weekend together, even going on a honest to god picnic-which Jeremy had packed and Michael had laughed at, calling him a hopeless romantic (which he had vehemently denied).

Now it was Sunday night and much to the suspicion of Mr. Heere, Michael was sleeping over once more.

They snuggled close on the couch, too lazy to get up and put a video game in. The Notebook was playing, which Jeremy had originally grumbled about-Yet when Michael offered to change it he quickly declined. At the end of the movie he looked up at his boyfriend, tears drying on his face.

“He-he wrote her _every day_.”

“Oh yeah, ‘Not a hopeless romantic’ my ass.” Michael pointed out with a chuckle as Jeremy squeezed him tight.

 

They let the credits play in a comfortable silence but after a little while, Michael realized he had something on his mind.

“Hey Jeremy?”

“Yeah?”

“Is-Is the Squip still there?” He felt Jeremy stiffen up against him.

“Yeah, it is.”

“Do you still talk to it?”

“Um...not really. I mean, I got it to be with you and well now, considering everything, I guess I don’t need it?” The statement ended as a question.

“Well, can you get rid of it?”

“I have no idea. I asked it once and it said that no one would ever _want_ to get rid of one.”

Michael shifted to look down at him. “That’s really weird.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I think so too.”

“So what happens if you...if it’s always there?”

Jeremy sat up so that he was able to directly face Michael. “I don’t know, man. Should-Do I want to get rid of it?”

“I don’t think I’m the one that’s supposed to answer that, Jer.”

“I guess-Yeah, I guess I do want to get rid of i-” No sooner were the words out of his mouth before Jeremy was jumping off the couch and pushing the blankets off.

“I have to use the bathroom.” He said to his boyfriend, ignoring the curious look Michael was giving him at the sudden movement.

 

With robotic movements, Jeremy made his way to the bathroom, quietly closing the door shut and clicking the lock.

He stood in front of the mirror, staring in horror at the limbs that he couldn’t command.

_What did you say?_

Control flooded back and Jeremy let out a breathless gasp.

“What the fuck was that, Squip?”

_I believe I could also be asking that question._

“Don’t-Don’t _ever_ do that again, take control of me-”

_You want to get rid of me?_

“Squip, listen…I first got you to be with Michael and now that it’s happened, well, y’know.”

_Need I remind you that the only reason you are with Michael is because of me. If you had been left to your own devices, what you have now would never have been achieved._

“That’s...You’re probably right but, God! What am I supposed to do? Keep you in my head my entire life?”

 

The Squip, for all his resources and intelligence, didn’t have an answer for that.

 

“If I wasn’t with Michael then maybe yes, I’d have a reason for keeping you, but Michael-Michael is everything I need.”

There was silence for a long while.

_Fine. I understand._

“Wha-Really? You do?”

_Yes._

“Oh...Well, thank you. If there was another way, Squip, seriously I would do it.”

There was no reply. Jeremy felt as if the Squip was retreating, the same way he had when it had informed him he had to use his own words to ask Michael out. Thankful that he was in control of his own body once more-and hopefully would be always and forever after-Jeremy reached for the doorknob, ready to go back to Michael.

Before he could open the door, a sudden realization hit him, and he paused.

 

“Uh, Squip? How do I get rid of you?”

 

**Day Seventy Five**

It was clear to the Squip exactly what he had to do. There would be no regret or remorse when he did it either. Those were human feelings and he had enough of those.

Really, he should be thanking Jeremy, who had made it crystal clear himself.

If he wasn’t with Michael, he would keep the Squip. The solution was obvious then.

Michael Mell needed to go.

 

**Day Seventy Six**

Michael was impatiently waiting for 1:15 p.m.

He had shown the note he had gotten to Brooke, who had smirked suggestively and made a lewd comment that had made Michael flush almost as bright red as Jeremy did. 

Things had been nice and friendly between him and Brooke after Michael had apologized for overreacting and being so cold to her. She had easily brushed it off with a shrug and a comment about how it was fine, since him and Jeremy had finally gotten their shit together.

Ever since that, the trio had been hanging out together.

“He didn't tell me he was planning this, that sneaky nerd. I’m offended.” She was saying. Michael laughed, wondering at the same time if the contents of the note was the reason he hadn’t seen Jeremy all day.

At exactly 1:13 p.m., Brooke practically gave him a shove out of free period and wished him the best of luck.

 

The entire walk over to the first janitor’s closet on the right, past the guidance counselor’s office, Michael was speculating what exactly Jeremy wanted to meet up for.

Usually they saved their makeout sessions for after school, when the teachers couldn’t awkwardly ask them to stop or Rich couldn’t yell “GAY” really loudly while throwing a wad of paper at them that also read the word “G A Y” inside.

He was getting himself worked up simply imagining the possibilities.

 _Stay calm, don’t overthink it._ He warned himself.

 

Things between Jeremy and Michael had been good. _Really_ good. Great, actually.

Michael had trouble imagining what life would be like if he didn’t have Jeremy to confide in, or to share silly jokes with. To smile at, to support, to hug and to kiss.

So maybe he was going overboard, thinking that Jeremy wanted to meet him in a janitor’s closet to break up. Or, that it was a spontaneous food date...in the janitor’s closet. That one didn’t make much sense either.

Despite his brain's many unhelpful suggestions, he became more confused as to what it could be with every step. It was a short walk, and yet Michael was sure he had thought of every possibility.

He had been wrong however. Because he never would have thought-Never would have even _dreamed_ \- that upon opening the door, he would see his boyfriend, surrounded by mops and buckets, being pressed against the wall by the shapely body of a female student as he passionately kissed her.

 _Madeline._ Some dim thought registered in the back of his head as he did nothing but stare. That was the name of the girl who was kissing Jeremy. The name of the girl whose lower back was being tightly held by one of Jeremy’s hands as the other gripped her hair. The name of the girl whose thigh was slowly rising to rest against the side of Jeremy’s leg.

She jumped back immediately after Michael swung open the door, letting out a little gasp of surprise while hurriedly trying to fix her disheveled clothes. “Do you need something?” She asked, annoyed at the sudden interruption.

“Get out.” Michael’s voice was soft and quiet, barely audible.

“Excuse me?”

“ _Get out._ ” He repeated, this time sounding as sharp as a knife. “Walk the fuck out of here.”

Madeline stared at him as if he had lost his mind. Regardless, something about his tone convinced her to listen. She picked up her purse that had dropped to the ground beforehand and gave a goodbye smile to Jeremy. “I’m glad you finally decided to use my number. Don’t hesitate to do it again.”

Michael waited until the sound of her retreating footsteps down the hallway could no longer be heard. Then he looked at Jeremy.

There was a smirk on his face that Michael couldn’t recognize. Never in their fifteen years of friendship had he seen Jeremy look so cruel.

“Cat got your tongue?” He asked mockingly, as Michael continued to say nothing. It’s not that he didn’t want to, it was simply because it felt like all the air around them was escaping, causing him to slowly suffocate.

“Why?” He was able to choke out after minutes of thick, heavy silence where the grin never dropped from Jeremy’s face.

“You’re asking why? Fine, I'll tell you. It's because I’m tired of this.” His finger quickly pointed back and forth between Michael and him. “Tired of us. I realized that the Squip gave me the best upgrade I could've wanted. My life improved  _so_ Goddamn much _,_  and I just don't think I want you in it anymore. I'll put it this was, the entire time I was with you, I was looking for something...” He mused for a moment, chuckling when he finally thought of the right word. “Different.  _Better_. Okay?"

Based off of experience from the countless number of movies he had seen-More than a fair share of them romance-Wasn’t there supposed to be an angry rant? Was there some conveniently placed food nearby that he could dump on Jeremy’s head? Didn’t he have to immediately show him what he was going to miss out on?

None of that happened.

Instead, Michael begged.

“Pl-Please don’t do this, Jeremy. _Please._ We c-can work this out. We-We-”

“No, Michael. I don’t think so.”

“Jer-Jeremy, I promise I can-I can be better, I _will_ be better.” Some part of Michael was disgusted with himself. He couldn’t even get broken up with respectfully. No, he had to turn into a sniveling mess, acting like he depended solely on Jeremy for life. The other, much bigger part, felt like he was dying too much to care.

Jeremy only responded with a slow shake of his head. He casually ran his hands through his hair, not that it really needed fixing, and tried to move around Michael.

Desperate, Michael reached out and grabbed his arm. “Please, wait!”

Jeremy froze.

“I-Jeremy, I love you, Jesus Christ, I love you." It was a phrase the two had exchanged numerous times throughout their relationship, and even a couple times before, as friends. Michael knew if just heard those words, he would be okay. and they could fix everything that just happened. "Don’t-Don’t you love me too?”

His next words, accompanied with a harsh laugh, pushed Michael off the edge of ruin.

“Absolutely not.”

 

**Day Eighty Two**

Brooke only liked going to parties when she was in the mood for it, or if she had someone close to go and get mad drunk with. Alone and absolutely furious was not the ideal attitude for Jenna Rolen’s weekend bash, but Brooke wasn’t able to not go. Or at least, that’s what it seemed like.

After all, there was a relationship to save.

This anger that permeated off of her as she entered the house, causing multiple people to stay out of her way, had been something she had been carrying inside her all week. This anger stemmed from three specific things.

  1. The fact that Michael had been absent _all week._
  2. The suspicious way Jeremy constantly avoided or told Brooke off every time she tried to ask Jeremy about it.
  3. The rumors that had exploded around school about their relationship.



Brooke had finally managed to corner Madeline at school and get her to confess exactly what happened in the first janitor’s closet on the right past the guidance counselor’s office. Then came the anger.

Jeremy managed to avoid her relentless questioning when they were at school, a place where she couldn’t make a scene. So when she found out that he was most likely going to be at this party, having become one of the most popular students overnight, the perfect opportunity presented itself.

If only she could find him.

 She had been searching everywhere, every corner, nook, cranny and room with drunk couples in various stages of base one, two and three. The entire three levels of house had almost been completely covered and still no sign of that sneaky nerd. Where the hell was he?

Exhausted, Brooke downed a jello shot and decided she needed a bathroom break. She was just about to relieve herself after spending ten more minutes trying to find the bathroom when, over the loud music pounding through the door, she heard quiet sobs coming from the bathtub to the left of her.

Brooke hesitantly grabbed the curtain and yanked it back, and there was the boy she had been looking for.

Granted she hadn’t expected to see him cradling a bottle of Merlot, almost definitely from the Rolon's private collection, with tears running down his face. He looked up at her in shock, as if he was so lost in his own world he didn’t even hear her walk in. He appeared so...pathetically sad that all the exasperated and demanding words fled from her mind.

She stepped inside the bathtub, took away the bottle of red from the reluctant grasp of Jeremy and sat down in front of him. Then she closed the curtain and grabbed his cold hands in firm reassurance. 

“Jeremy, you need to tell me everything.”

 

**Day Eighty Seven**

Jeremy felt like his soul had gone numb. It was as if all emotion and feeling had drained away the day after the Squip forced him to betray Michael, his best friend and his first boyfriend, in the harshest way possible.

The heart wrenching expression of anguish displayed on the boy's face as he saw what was happening would forever be engraved in Jeremy’s mind.

The day after was the day when he realized that things would never be the same between him and Michael. That their relationship was officially ruined and he was powerless to do anything about it. And Jeremy essentially owed it all to one thing.

He hated the Squip. Absolutely loathed it. This was _his_ body, _his_ life, and the Squip thought it could carelessly play with it all? Ruin his friendships, his relationships? It deserved to _die_.

 

Or maybe the Squip was just trying to survive, a voice in his head told him. Was it really to blame for what happened?

Afterall, this was supposed to be _Jeremy’s_ body. _Jeremy’s_ life.

How was he so weak that he could let the Squip carelessly play with it all? Let it ruin his friendships? His relationships? Break Michael’s heart. How could Jeremy let it do that?

He hated himself. Absolutely loathed the boy who no longer had control over his life, the boy that was Jeremy Heere and destined to be lonely and distanced forever from those who really mattered.

He deserved to _die_.

 

That was why he was so surprised when Michael showed up at his doorstep. He-or more accurately, the Squip tensed up at the sight of him standing there, backpack still on from school.

“What are you doing here, Michael? I thought I made it clear-”

“Save it.” Michael snapped, his previous carefully controlled neutral expression instantly hardening. “I’m not here to beg you to come back.”

Without waiting for an invitation, he pushed past Jeremy and marched his way through the door. He sat down resolutely on the couch and started unzipping his backpack, paying no attention to the gaping boy in front of him.

“What are you-”

“You know, I never got an angry speech.” Michael interrupted, fingers pausing on the zipper. “You cheated on me and I didn’t even get justified revenge. That seems kind of unfair, don’t you think?”

 _Please, Michael!_ Jeremy tried to scream, _It wasn’t me, I would never do that to you!_

Nothing came out.

 

“Is that why you’re here then?” The Squip asked, unimpressed. “Because you want your revenge?”

“No, that’s not it. I was just pointing out how I _could_ get revenge on you, and it’d be totally fair. Lucky for you, that’s not why I’m here.”

 

Jeremy’s body feigned nonchalance, leaning his shoulder against the wall. “So you’re not here to win me back, and you’re not here for revenge. What exactly are you here for then?”

Michael continued with his task, unzipping the bag and pulling out a familiar looking bottle of mountain dew. “I’m here to save you.”

He stood up and confidently walked towards Jeremy’s body. “Even before Brooke told me everything, I was suspicious. We start talking about getting rid of the Squip and then this happens? She confirmed for me what I already knew.” Michael looked straight at him, a victory smile already falling into place. “That you’re a piece of shit computer and you need to get the fuck out of my boyfriend.”

The casual facade faded away. The Squip stood up as tall as Jeremy’s body could manage, the relaxed expression melted away, an annoyed one replacing it.

“Congratulations, Michael. You figured it out-or should I say _some_ of it out. The only reason I’m helping Jeremy in this way is because he’s not strong enough to do it himself.” The two boys stood face to face, and even though Jeremy had to look slightly up because of the height difference, his glare was still intimidating. “But trust me when I say,” He continued, “That he does _not_ want anything to do with you. He asked me to do this.”

Michael’s expression broke. “Really?”

“Ye-” Suddenly Jeremy’s body was stumbling backwards, reeling from the impact of Michael’s fist flying into the side of his face.

“Sorry if I don’t believe anything you say.” Michael growled, his true anger showing. Then his voice was slightly softer. “And Jeremy, I’m sorry for this.”

There was no time to ask _Sorry for what?_ before Jeremy was suddenly being tackled by his best friend. His body flew backwards and slammed against the ground, hard. Immediately Michael straddled his lower chest area and tried to pin the wildly flourishing arms down.

“Leave Jeremy alone!” Michael yelled, managing to force one arm against the carpet. The Squip wasn’t making it easy for him, Jeremy’s body was bucking around and doing everything in it’s power to resist.

It seemed a testament to just how determined Michael felt in his mission that he was able to uncap the soda bottle, holding it in one hand while trying to stay on top of a possessed Jeremy, whose hand shot up and almost whacked the soda out of Michael’s grasp.

With one arm, Michael pushed the skinny limbs of Jeremy’s down and as quickly as he could, started to pour the mountain dew into his mouth.

It took less than a second to realize that wasn’t going to work out. Jeremy’s lips snapped tightly closed before a drop could get inside and his eyes held a smug look as he looked up at Michael.

Then something strange happened. The resistance minimized, if only by a little bit. Still holding his arms down, Michael leaned his mouth forward until it was inches away from Jeremy.

In the next moment, Michael was kissing him, parting Jeremy’s lips open with his own. Michael could feel the body under him stiffen up and then relax. Not having time to question it, Michael raised the bottle one more and poured a great amount down Jeremy’s throat. The amount that didn’t go down was coughed up, quite disgustingly, into Michael’s face. He barely managed not to react, making sure the Squip was still pinned.

Jeremy’s body was as still as a statue. Eyes having closed, he barely looked like he was alive. Only the telltale rising and falling of his chest confirmed for Michael. Cautiously, he released his arms and waited.

 

The bright blue eyes of Jeremy Heere shot open two agonizingly slow minutes later. Less than one second later his entire upper body shot upwards, slamming his forehead into Michael’s.

“Jesus Christ, Jeremy!  _Ow!_ ”

His head ringing, Michael cautiously slumped off of Jeremy and laid down right beside him. 

“ _Ow. Ow. Still hurts. Ow._ ”

“Michael?”

“Jerem- _Ow._ Jeremy, is that you? And I mean really you?”

The boy next to him started laughing and for a while couldn’t stop. After several minutes, Michael was actually getting concerned when he finally breathed out, “Yes, god yes. It’s me. Really me.”

 

Both boys lay there on the plush beige carpet, grinning despite everything.

 

**Day Eighty Nine**

Michael was texting Brooke, sitting in the waiting room of the doctor’s office after dragging a reluctant Jeremy there. He had finally exchanged numbers with her two days before, surprised it hadn’t happened sooner. After all, she was the main catalyst for Michael having saved Jeremy.

 

_U can thank me by buying me sme frozn yogrt,,,A bnch of it actually._

 

Michael grinned at his phone. _Okay fine, sounds reasonable, all things considered._

_We’re at the doctor’s office right now, maybe we can meet up afterwards?_

 

_Y r u there?_

 

 _Oh you know,_ Michael began typing, leaning back on the uncomfortable waiting chair. _I wanted to make sure everything was okay post-insane computer._

 

_U r sch a concerned boyfriend it hrts_

 

_Yeah, yeah whatever. It's just_

_In retrospect, it seemed so easy to get rid of the Squip, I wanna make sure everything’s going to be cool with Jeremy._

 

_Nthing abt Jeremy is cool boom roasted_

_U can tell him i said tht_

_U guys nrly broke up forever and u call that easy?_

 

_Yeah, you’re right. Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth...It was just that when I was on top of him trying to get it in, he was resisting one second and then the next he stopped._

 

_K first u couldn’t have phrased that any better?_

_Secnd, y dont you ask Jeremy abt it?_

 

Michael looked up from the messages as his boyfriend stood in front of the chair, smiling down at him expectantly. “Guess who checks out completely fine?”

He stood up, butt tingling from sitting down for so long and eagerly kissed Jeremy on the lips. “I will never get tired of doing that. Hmm, let me guess, is it you?”

“Ding, ding, ding!” Jeremy grabbed Michael’s hand and pulled him out of the waiting room. “Somebody earns a prize.” He continued, raising an eyebrow suggestively as they entered the elevator.

Michael stared. Jeremy had never been this smooth. He felt himself unwillingly flush at the intensity of his boyfriend’s gaze, especially as an elderly lady boarded the elevator with him and the look didn’t waver.

 

He had been expecting something...different, to say the least. Some hesitancy-and undoubtedly his usual awkwardness. Michael had presumed and been fully willing to give and provide Jeremy with time to recover. But it seemed like he didn’t need it.

That was good...and unexpected.

Unexpected, but still good.

 

**Day Ninety Four**

“Michael, where did you even get the red mountain dew? I thought they discontinued it years ago.”

 

_Stop, please._

 

Michael looked up in surprise at the question. Jeremy was sleeping over his house, (on a school night, which was not good for _either_ of their grades) and they were both getting ready for bed.

“I thought you would know,” He replied, pulling his pajama shirt over his head. “You were the one who got it for me.”

A look of realization dawned on Jeremy’s face. “When I first asked you out.”

 

_I’ll do anything you want._

 

Michael mirrored the smile that appeared on his boyfriend’s face. “Yup. That seems like such a long time ago, what with everything that happened.”

Sometimes Michael expected an abnormal reaction from Jeremy whenever he brought up the Squip-God knows even he still had nightmares about it. But there seemed to be no backlash, no consequences. Which was a good thing, Michael had to keep on reminding himself. Healthy.

“Instead of chocolates, you got me vintage red mountain dew. How, I still don’t know. Some of these old sodas are hella expensive.”

Jeremy moved forward, climbing into Michael’s bed after changing into his pajamas. “Well at the time, I was ready to do anything to be with you.”

 

_I’ll-I’ll keep you in my head. Always._

 

“Even a Squip.” Michael commented.

“Even a Squip.” Jeremy echoed.

 

_Forever. No matter what._

 

Michael joined him in bed, wrapping his arms around Jeremy and pulling him close.

Jeremy thought for a moment before whispering, “It might be weird to say, but after this, I feel...human. Now more than ever.” And Michael could have sworn he heard Jeremy whisper, “It was never supposed to be like that.”

 

“Jer? You okay?”

 

“Yeah, of course. I’m fine.”

 

_It’s a little too late for that, Jeremy._

 

_Nononononono. Please, please don’t say that._

 

He pressed himself even closer. Michael’s body was warm, the air around them was heated. “All I meant was that, this feels right. It was _supposed_ to be like this.” Jeremy said with conviction.

 

_NO-NO IT WASN’T. LET. ME. OUT._

 

“Yeah,” Michael replied, “Yeah it was.”

There was silence for a while as both boys began drifting off to sleep. Then Michael said, “I know this sounds ridiculously optimistic and kinda fucking cheesy, but I think maybe we could use some of that now so, I’ll just go ahead and say it.”

Jeremy nodded for him to continue.

“Things are going to be good for us. We’ll be good. What happened is over and we can look to the future now.” Michael kissed the top of his forehead.

 

_Letmeout. Letmeout. Letmeout. Letmeout. Letmeoutletmeoutletmeoutletmeoutletmeout. LETMEOUT._

 

“Because of what happened, we’ll be prepared for anything...or at the very least insane supercomputers.” He felt Jeremy's body shake against him as he laughed. “Things won’t be bad, won’t be horrible or painful for us anymore.” And because the doubt was so hard to shake away, Michael couldn’t help but tack on a question at the end.

“Right?”

 

_GIVE ME MY BODY BACK NOW._

 

The Squip smiled and stretched his arm around Michael, hand casually grazing the edge of his lower back.

“Nope.” He expressed each word with a theatrical sounding flourish, and just for the slightest second, the briefest moment, it sounded sinister.

 

_“Absolutely not.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T HATE ME FOR THIS and certainly don't imagine Jeremy screaming and crying inside his own body which has become his prision, helplessly watching as the Squip lives his life with Michael
> 
> OKAY FUN TIMES,  
> The signature note that i will always sign off on ~gueSS who's still a validation slut? IT'S ME! Any and all kudos n comments will be highly appreciated and cherished for all eternity, even if you just want to yell at me or tell me you hate it  
> It will be cherished
> 
> OKAY THAT'S ALL, THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
